rpgfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
WinterCon
WinterCon — конвент, проводимый Metro Detroit Gamers в е или (в ). В нём в семидесятых-восьмидесятых годах двадцатого века активно участвовали пионеры настольных ролевых игр — TSR и Judges Guild, для которых они регулярно писали новые приключения. Проводится и по сей день, но имеет прежде всего историческую важность. Не имеет отношения к одноимённым фестивалям в Нью-ЙоркеNew York WinterCon, ЛатвииWinterCon, АвстралииWinterConWinterCon, ГерманииWinterCon и т. д. Сведения о первых WinterCon’ах крайне фрагментарны, потому что даже матёрые ролевики восточного побережья США, побывавшие там лично, уже давно много позабыли, а буклеты сдали в макулатуру. * 1972 WinterCon IMetroDetroitGamers на Facebook. — судя по всему, сходка варгеймеров, миниатюрщиков и коллекционеров игрушечных поездов * 1973 WinterCon II — аналогично * 1974 WinterCon III — ? * 1975 WinterCon IV — 6-7 декабряAllan T. Grohe, Jr., Heather A. Grohe, «Greyhawk Tournament History (including very early OD&D tourneys)». * 1976 WinterCon V — ? ** «Lost Caverns of Tsojconth» (Gary Gygax) * 1977 WinterCon VI — 2-4 декабря ** 100 Person D&D Tourney * 1978 WinterCon VII — в ноябре ** «The Quest for the Fazzlewood» (John and Laurie Van De Graaf) ** «short beginners level D&D tournament based on Tolkienesque fantasy» (Don Leiber)The Acaeum, MichiCon and WinterCon tournaments. * 1979 Wintercon VIII — 16-18 ноября ** «The Ghost Tower of Inverness» (Allen Hammack) ** «The Maltese Clue» (Judges Guild, Paul Karczag) ** «Escape from Astigar's Lair» (Judges Guild)The Acaeum, Michicon VIII program (and other stuff). * 1980 WinterCon IX — ? * 1981 WinterCon X — ? * 1982 WinterCon XI — ? * … ??? … * WinterCon 2013 — 7 декабряWinterCon 2013 is Saturday, December 7, 2013 ** вероятно, первый из современных (на рекламе надпись «Мы вернулись!») * WinterCon 2015 — 24 январяWinterCon 2015 is Saturday, January 24thWintercon2015RPG. ** Pathfinder PFS: 6-10: «The Wounded Wisp», 5-11: «Library of the Lion», 6-06: «Hall of the Flesh Eaters», 4-05: «The Sanos Abduction», 5-13: «Weapon in the Rift», «The Murder's Mark», 6-01: «Trial by Machine», 6-09: «By Way of Bloodcove», 6-04: «The Beacon Below», 5-01: «The Glass River Rescu», 6-11: «The Slave Master's Mirror», 6-07: «Valley of the Veiled Flame» ** Gamma World: «Albuquerque Starport» ** Living Arcanis: модули на выбор ** Witch Hunter: модули на выбор ** Dungeon Crawl Classics: модули не указаны ** Shadowrun: модули не указаны * WinterCon 2016 — 23 январяWinterCon 2016 Happens Saturday, January 23rdRPG Events for posting. ** PFS 6-10: «The Wounded Wisp», 7-10: «The Consortium Compact», 6-99: «True Dragons of Absalom» ** Ghostbusters: «Ghostbusters Vice», «Punk is Dead» ** «Master of the Fallen Fortress» ** Pathfinder: «Temple Adventure», «Neverun's Last Hope» ** «The Lost Dr. Who Episode» ** Barbarians of Lemuria: «Dread in the Water» ** Covert Ops: «Lady In Distress» ** SW Deadlands: «Wagon Train to Doom» * WinterCon 2017 — 11 февраляWC 2017 Convention Guide ** Call of Cthulhu 7ed: «Blood and Water», «Strange Little Girl», «Institutionalized!!» ** DCC: «Hole in the Sky», «Neon Knights», «Xcrawl: Destroy All Crawlers» ** Pathfinder: «Night of the Necromancer» ** Swords & Wizardry: «Norway Ablaze!», «Desert Raiders» (по Operation Whitebox от Small Niche Games) ** D&D5: «Save the Mage» ** Doctor Magnethands: «Stop Doctor Magnethands!!» ** Shadowrun 5ed: «Welcome to the Sixth World» ** Shadowrun: Anarchy: «Old Flames» ** PFS 3-09: «The Quest for Perfection» ** Sorcery & Steel: «White Plume Mountain» ** Star Wars: Edge of the Empire: «Horizons» ** Ghostbusters: «The Real Ghost Crusters», «Video Horror Show» ** Savage Worlds: «Blood Flows Fast in Deadwood» ** DragonStorm 1.5ed: «Stormborn», «Tutor Trek» * WinterCon 2018 — 24 февраляWinterCon 2018. Источники Категория:Мероприятия